


The Experiments

by Marvul_Sans



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chains, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human Experimentation, Hurt/No Comfort, Medical Experimentation, Relic Experimentation, Sad, They need a hug, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvul_Sans/pseuds/Marvul_Sans
Summary: So, this is where my stories go when I feel like writing a new experiment.





	The Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is where my stories go when I feel like writing a new experiment.

A young boy sniffled as he hugged his legs close to his body, chains clinking as he so, his once vivid emerald green eyes were dull, the youthful joy having disappeared long ago. He whimpered and came when they called him. His name, which was Enki, but they called him experiment one, they sneered when they saw him, and told him to get on the table, Enki complied, silent, and they strapped him down and cut his arm open, Enki didn't react, knowing they would just hurt him worse if he did, they got a new paste and rubbed it into the open wound, making it sting and flow into his blood, which was a beautiful emerald. Enki didn't react, even when spikes burst out of his scalp, leading down his spine and wings, he went back to his so-called 'room', it was more of a cell really. He lay on the bed, crying silently as they came in and injected him with frost, causing his finger to tint a slight frosty blue, as well his the edges of his feathered black wings and the spikes. He curled up afterwards, they injected something extremely hot into him, causing the same effect. Enki hoped that one day, he'd get out of here, hopeful, but he knew there was little chance that hope would come true, he slept, the next day, he awoke, going out like normal, and letting them pull his relic out, they poked, prodded and scratched, which hurt. Alot. Why did they hurt the poor boy like this? He was only nine! He didn't deserve to suffer! He deserved to be free! Enki went back to bed when they finished, and let them experiment new serums on him, not responding to the pain at all. He jerked as he heard someone blast down the door a few days later, hope sparking eternal that he'd finally be free! He didn't react or respond as he was picked up and carried out, he was smiling on the inside that he was finally free! 

~???'s POV~  
I was sent on a mission with my group to this place called 'EX' They told me nothing expect to get the kids there out. They told me nothing else, so I went in...That's odd, there's whimpering from some rooms, crying from others,but this one room I don't hear anything..I'm going in. There's a kid here! I can tell he's a tan boy with white hair and emerald green eyes, they've been experimenting on him! I've got to get him out of here! I pick him up, he doesn't react. I sigh and tell him"It's going to okay kiddo, I'll get you out of here, they are horrible people. Someone out there cares about you, ya know."He didn't respond, so I ran and ran and got him to my truck, and gently combed my hands through his hair, trying not to cry as I did, seeing the full extent of his injuries, and tried to him, I saw the others bring about two kids each out, there were six of us, counting myself, and what we were otherwise told there eleven kids, at least we've got them all, some are still responsive to us, but all of them are scared of us! I want to help all of them, poor things...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm doing this, comment what you think about them below!


End file.
